


Mated Oh My!

by Mysticshay24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harems, M/M, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticshay24/pseuds/Mysticshay24





	1. Auction

Auction

Its been a month since I defeated Voldemort but I did not kill him. It had not felt right to kill him. So I bound him and he is now in Azkaban until the auctions later today. The ministry decided that the DA would have top pick of the death eaters for slaves but Voldemort was only for 3 to try to get the ministry me and Dumbledore. I will get him as Dumbledore has stated he does not want him and the ministry doesn't want to go against me but I will still pay for him anyways at least 10 gallons. I have a list of those I want. Severus being one of them. I am not happy with Dumbledore for allowing Severus to be part of this when he was a hero to.

I have not told anyone but I came into a creature inheritance when I turned 17 and I have mates and I know who most of them are or who they may be as I know they were not on my side of the war. So I shall have to buy them at the auction. I use at least a hundred gallons to get them all and there family.

Of my friends only 5 are left by me Hermione, Luna, Fred George and Neville. Ron I caught scheming with the rest of his family other then the twins, bill and charlie with Dumbledore. It turns out Dumbledore was controlling my life from the time the prophecy was made till the goblins were able to get me alone as hagrid was and still remains loyal to Dumbledore even if he loves me. I confronted them all at an order meeting which was at the time still being done at Grimwald place which I quickly booted them all from when they took his side. McGonagall was the only staff present that took my side but she only showed me with her eyes that she was mad her words were in support of the headmaster. She became my spy in the order. I hear from her only when she needs to tell me something via Gringotts.

I enter the auction house for the first buy I am making the easiest one of course as I am the only one that wants him truly. I smirk as the ministry thought no one but them would show and they cower at the sight of me.

"Good morning gentlemen going to try to win him from me are you?" Of course I didn't expect an answer.

"N..no sir but there are others after him that we want."

"I do hope you are not meaning the ones I have chosen as you can see everyone who knows the list which was published in the Quibbler knows these first ones and might I add they are being sold as whole families because of my list and requirements. Though I may decide on others as I plan to stay for all of them being sold."

They stand stunned but shake there heads in defeat. They had hoped the list was false I see. Better they find out now than be crushed when I out bid them as they cant go over 1000 gallons for all of them.

I look at the stage as Tom is brought onto it. I look at him and smile Lifting my paddle to the auctioneer to place my bid at 10 gallons before he even said anything.

"Up first is the dark lord himself folks and the starting bid has been said at 10 gallons to Lord Potter-Black"

I stand waiting to see if they will try to take him from me.

"Going once...Going twice...SOLD! To Lord Potter-Black for 10 gallons."

I smirk as the handlers bring Voldemort to me directly after the auctioneer finished his words. I take hold of his lead. I lean in and whisper in his ear. "Voldemort you are and will always be mine no one else can have you but me."

"Next up folks is the malfoy family purebloods and the right hand family from the dark lords inner circle. Staring bid is set at 100 gallons for them all. Do I hear 100 gallons for them all."

"100 gallons my good sir" I say with a smile.

"200 gallons" One of the ministry personnel yelled. I growled.

"Not on my watch you don't 1.000 gallons for them all" I smile at the look on their faces when I said that.

"Alright highest bid is Lord Potter-Black at a thousand gallons do I hear another bid? …. Going once... going twice...SOLD to Lord Potter-Black!"

I watch there faces go from horror to relived when they realized I had won and not the ones who wanted to use them as party favors or torture them. They are also lead to me and I tie each lead to the other tieing the last to Voldemort's.

"Relax I will get my whole list Sev is next I will have who is mine and there family by time the lower ones come out."

They relaxed even more, though they did not know what to expect of there new owner, Draco looked like he was going to cry.

Severus was lead out or I should say carried out he looked bad what had they done to him in there I growl and before they could announce the bidding I dragged all the ones with me up to the stage and onto it. "2,000 gallons and if anyone tries I will stun you till this one is over."

"The bid folks is 2000 gallons... going once... going twice...SOLD to Lord Potter-Black!" I placed toms lead around Severus hand and placed a portkey in Tom's hand.

"You are going with him to my house to my healer stay with him and do not move from that room. Healer" I said before any could say anything about it.

"If anymore are this way I swear I will make sure the guards are all sold to the lowest families" I snarl at the auctioneer who nodded but smiled so I would understand he had already taken care of it.

I went back to my seat as the Lestrange brothers were lead out Bella being killed outright for her crimes.

"Here we have the Lestrange brothers the starting price is 50 gallons."

I rise my paddle to bid that price. I look around and saw that they had learned there lesson with the Malfoy's they would not try to beat me again.

"Any other bid? Going once... going twice...SOLD to Lord Potter-Black!"

They were hastily led to me and I tied them together and to my own wrist. Before the public came in even the poorer families came to try to get a slave here as they could not hope to afford a house elf for there home. Perhaps I forgot to mention that once the purchase of a slave includes his or her vault at Gringotts? So the buyer is also in control of the slave's assets.

As each new one came out I looked them over and also helped out the ones I knew needed help around the house Like Luna who bought with my help 2 of the death eatter families as I got all to be sold as such she got the Runcorn family and Greyback pack of ten wolves who will be locked in a forest enclosure during the full moons under wolfsbane which I will have Sev make when he is well again.

I helped many other random poorer families get some smaller family slaves. I did not get anymore slaves like I thought I might until the very end when the auctioneer stated something else.

"Now folks this one is not a death eatter but he failed his guard duties here by attacking the merchandise and as such he and his family who knew what he planed to do are to be sold separately as per the wife's asking as she was the only one to try to stop him from doing what he did. His Name is Albert Shottings his wife and children are now known as Rains as the wife choose to separate from him and can not keep his name."

I raise my eyes in horror at the mention of Severus's attacker but I wanted his family that was separate from him and Neville seemed to want the man when he noticed my look of furry.

"First the wife and young children will be sold. Starting bid is no lower then 20 gallons as there is only 3 of them."

"70 gallons sir" I say and look at those around and noticed not a single one would bid against me.

"We have a bid of 70 gallons do I hear any other bids? Going once... going twice... SOLD to Lord Potter-Black!"

They were lead to me and tied to the Lestrange brothers. I look to Neville and nod hoping he understands that I will help him win the other man and older children.

"Now we have Albert and his older sons who would have went with him if they could have gotten in the cell before I was told by the wards of the issue when they tried to enter. Starting bid will be set at 40 gallons."

"50 gallons" Neville yelled. I looked around and glared at anyone who I seen that may have started to bid on the man and his older sons.

"We have a bid do I hear anymore? Going once...Going twice...SOLD to Lord Longbottom a fine man indeed to take this trash off my hands."

Neville went to the stage to collect his slaves one attempted to bite him and Neville smacked him for trying in front of everyone. His eyes were cold towards the three slaves I wonder if he knows which of the ones I bought were the ones they tried to kill.

As everyone left or went to pay for there slaves I met with Neville inline to pay. The slaves I had with me followed without me needed to gesture for them to move.

"Neville do you know who they tried to kill? It was only shortly before the full public came in that I found out. I do as he is one of mine hence why only some of mine are here with me."

"Harry I figured it was one of yours and as I knew the order they were to be sold I can figure it was Severus that was hurt badly by the way your furry is known."

"Yeah they carried him out here and I ran dragging the others with me and paid a lot to keep the ministry from trying to outbid me for him sent him via portkey to the healer at home."

"Dang harry, Hope he heals fast for you I know what you are trying to hide but I will not say anything about it as its your business to handle. But how much do you owe for them all?"

"Hmm let see ten gallons for tom, 50 for the Lestrange brothers, 1000 for the Malfoy's, 2000 for Severus, and 70 for the rains so a total of 3120 gallons not bad I thought the ministry would try harder for some of them."

"Yeah lucky and I only got these three cause I know you if I hadn't you would have gotten both but try to treat the mother and young ones good and I will be sure to bring mine to visit to see how well they are being treated." He smirked after that. I nod and smile liking that idea.

"Yeah Nev but lets pay and go I want to see how the others are."

He just nods and pays before me and leaves with his three I imagine his plants will be very happy as the years go by especially the vines which no doubt he will use to hold them from time to time. I portkey home with the other slaves I bought and sit them down in the study to wait for me to explain why I got them or what I wanted from them. But I had to check on Sev I needed to know if he would be alright and tell him I will not use him or abuse him.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk into the hospital wing of my home Severus is wrapped around Voldemort like a toddler. He was crying still and wouldn't let the others touch him. I walk up and sit at the edge of the bed.

"Severus. Come here let me see you. I got the others just like I said I would there downstairs worried about you to."

He looked up and then looked at Voldemort before moving over to me. It looks like he looks to Voldemort for confirmation to do anything. It confirms what I thought him to be a submissive. I held him close and inhaled his scent while looking him over for any lasting injuries on his body his mind was another thing I will have to heal from this.

"Can we go join the others. I have a few things to inform all of you of. Not just to deal with my buying all of you. Severus I want you to know the man who did this to you and his family were sold as well I bought the ones who weren't involved Neville bought the ones who were."

To this only one answered and that was Voldemort. "Yes we can. And I know its odd for me to talk for all of us but I think you know why I do." Indeed I did know and I liked that he was already set as a dominate to the others even if he is submissive to another dominate.

I stood and carried Severus down stairs where the rest were waiting for us. The other followed behind me none touching me or Severus. Every one stood as we entered none wanted to be seen sitting when they weren't sure they were allowed when I am around.

I sat with Severus on a wing backed chair before saying. "Sit you do not have to stand every time I enter a room Sev is physically fine I can not say how he is else wise. But we need to talk so please sit by family."

I watch as they do as I ask each family taking a couch and Voldemort taking the other wing back chair next to me.

"Now first I will address the Rains family as I did not plan them and as some of you know they are the ex-wife and young children of the men who hurt Sev." I looked at them and noticed a look of fear in their eyes.

"No worries I have nothing work wise planed for you. I am going to put you in one of my Cottages with a million galleons in a vault for your needs. You will not tell anyone I am not having you work for me unless it is to your ex-husband when Neville brings them for a visit there as punishment to them to see you taken care of. I will not however allow you to be freed for the same reason as I can not take care of you if you free yourselves. You may of course find a job if you wish there are 5 house elves at the cottage if you need the children looked after so you can work."

They look flabbergasted but thankful. "Thank you My lord" is all the woman could say before I handed her a port key and sent her to her new home.

"Now that that is taken care of a seating rearrangement is in order. Narcissa will you please go to the other couch with the Lestrange brothers for me."

She nods and does as I ask with a smile on her face. Hmm I wounder if that means what I think it does I will find out in a few minutes I guess.

"Now Rabastan join the malfoy men please I am sure you can now guess what I am doing. Oh Narcissa does your smile mean that you are indeed mated already outside your marriage which is now cut and you do fall under my protection as a black when you are freed."

"Yes, My Lord you are correct though we did not find out till after I was married to Lucius."

I nod before continuing. "Now I am sure you have realized that I have put you into mated sections. I am well a where of you being mated to Voldemort but what he did not know which I shall now tell you is that he is mated as you all are to me as well I do have some blocks up so you can not sent me as I can you and it is the reason behind my buying you all."

Severus whined but I dropped my blocks so I could sooth him with my scent as well as rubbing his back. He did not say anything nor did the others but their eyes said that they smelled me now as well.

"The prophecy was meant to bring me and you all together not make me kill you as of course would have happened to us all if I had not become of age and gained my inheritance before Dumbledore forced a final battle. To the outside world you will be my sex slaves but to me you are my mates and I shall get to know each of you slowly before we mate to one another. The first two I shall do this with will be Sev here and Voldemort because of our childhoods I can relate to them much more and gain a closeness faster. Rabastan will be next one I try being the next easiest to get to know. Both of you Draco and Lucius will be last as we have much to work through but we have a year in which we have to do so before I am forced to do what I said I would never do to my mate. I do not wish to become a rapist if I can help it. For that we must work through everything and let the mating take place naturally. Understand?"

Severus moved slightly and I could not help my bodies reaction to that and his scent and Sev felt it before tensing up on my lap. "Shh Sev I did not mean for that to happen but I am an Incubus so please try not to move on my lap to much. I will not hurt you promise."

The other seemed to tense when I said what I was. Voldemort the most because he has been the Dominate for so long that he does not know how to submit to me. "Now what did I just say I will not harm any of you or force any of you I may ask to give you pleasure which will feed me until we are all mated truly but I will not ask for more then that. Voldemort I know you have not done what is required for us to be mated you have always been the top and you will remain so for the others but you will not top me unless I ask it of any of you understand?"

"Y..Y..Yes, Master we understand." Voldemort said slightly unbalanced but I will work on that with him to calm him about it.

"Now Rodolphus, Narcissa you will work around this manor I have two things I know both of you can do. Narcissa you may help the healer in the hospital wing. Rodolphus you are good at estate management are you not?"

"Yes master I am but I have not worked in years as you know."

"You may all call me harry when we are alone in public it will have to be master as it is required for public things. Now yours and Narcissa's room is on the third floor well that whole floor is the both of yours you may pick which room you use and what the other rooms are for there is a library you may fill with your books but I have to ask that you inform me of bringing any Dark arts books in so I may ward them from others in case of inspection." They nodded before leaving to look at their floor of the manor.

I look down at Severus before cooing at him. "Sev I want to get to know you the fastest as I can free you the fastest I must to keep Dumbledore from forcing the contract to go ahead though there is a clause that ends it by being mated though he thought I did not read it when he dared show it to me. Please say something Sev."

Severus looked up at me. "M..My Lord. I do not know what to say. I am scared. Tom has always been my protector we have not mated but twice since we became mates I have not with Draco nor Lucius because my creature is not and has not been ready to mate with them. And I was so mean to you while your teacher I don't understand."

"It's alright Sev I do understand and I think it was due to not having the main Dom why your creature has not been ready as it does require all doms to be mated with first before the submissive. There is only two Dominates in our mate ship Me as Top Dom and Voldemort as the other. But I would like to know what if any each of your creature inheritances are."

This took a bit for them to want to answer the first to say were surprisingly the Malfoy's.

"Master My son and I are Veela. Though Draco is also a Hermaphrodite because of Narcissa's lineage."

Voldemort was next to say what he was.

"I am Fae Master"

That one was a surprise because of his horcruxes he made. Severus looked to Voldemort before answering.

"I am a Hermaphrodite Metamorphagus Master"

Rabastan was last.

"I am a natural submissive Incubus Master"

"Hmm interesting combination I like it. Oh just so you know Remus will be coming by from time to time Severus and I am asking that you continue your Potions work you may research anything you wish but I do ask if you will try to see what you can do for Remus Sirius would love to keep his mate if at all possible. And yes they do know about all of you and has promised to keep silent until we are ready for the world to know."

"You would let me do my potions Master..." He trialed off as he started to cry.

I didn't know what to do or why me saying that made him cry. I looked at Voldemort pleading with my eyes.

"Master Dumbledore is the cause of this even though he was and will always be loyal to me when he became a double agent Dumbledore would not allow him to do potions that he did not approve of first. He has been working on theory for Werewolves for years unable to test anything he came up with. He has always been wanting to fix that because he is afraid of them as you know Remus nearly killed him in school thanks to Sirius but James saved him."

Now that I understood and cradled Sev closer My wings coming out and wrapping around us hiding us from the others. "Sev I will never keep you from what you love That I promise you. Please calm down now." As he slowly calmed down I unwrapped us from my wings and smiled at everyone else.

"Ok as we go on I do hope you all tell me what you enjoy doing though some of you have limits while in slavery for now but that will be taken care of at a later time. We are all on this floor umm in a common room like setting with one big room for us all when we do all become mated. I only ask Sev to join me in that room for now but any of you may join when you wish. Voldemort I did not include you in that because I know what happened when you were a child I know because unlike what Dumbledore thinks Your horcruxes are not destroyed I made him think so but I found them all before he did and made replicas for him to destroy. Oh and you have your seven and I am going to ask you to take six of them and make them apart of you again you can not have the seventh one back though as I do not want to die to give it to you. Dumbledore believes that I died and came back not to long ago and he can remain thinking that."

Voldemort gasps at me and I smile. "Didn't think he'd find out about them did you. You can thank Wormtail for that he was always Dumbledore's man and he knew about Sev being yours he used him anyways. Trust me wormtail will never be found and I shall let you all have your fun with him after I get you all free I will keep him alive till then but I will not tell you where hes at."

Severus moved on my lap again and I couldn't help but groan. Everyone heard it and stopped moving except Sev he moved a bit more and I bit my lip to keep from crying out. He kept going. Damn he is a minx but he is not ready he just wants something I think.

"Sev please just ask for whatever it is you want I do not have full control you know its only been a short time since my inheritance." I bite out before grabbing his hips and stilling them from moving anymore.

It wasn't him to answer though it was Draco.

"It looks like you gave him and issue Master when you told him we could have our way with the traitor when we are free. He must have some things to test on him. I think we all have that issue right now Master."

I blink and look at each of their laps and notice the tenting in each of their pants. I moan and jolt my hips against Sev. "You all are going cause issues it seems for me my control is at its limits as it is but if you let me I can take care of some of you and Voldemort can do so as well."

Rabastan finally talks again. "Please Master" He calls out to me with more then his voice his scent is so calling as well.

"Very well. Voldemort please will you suck both Draco and Lucius and I will have these two. But go slowly I know you have not had Draco as he came into his inheritance while in a cell. Do not take him he is mine first you have had the others first."

"Yes Master." He stands and goes to Lucius first.

"Rabastan take his seat please we are going to watch first then they will watch us."

-Lemon-

Voldemort slowly undoes Lucius's pants freeing him from them. We hear Lucius moan before he cries out as His cock is taking into Voldemort's mouth in one fluid go. One of his hands go onto Voldemort's Head as he still doesn't have hair to hold onto.

I let go of Sev's hips letting him move as he wishes. "Lucius undo Draco's pants for him and take him out do nothing else I may decide to change who is there though as I will not permit incest unless there is something else I need to know."

"M...Master. There is no need to worry he is not my son... He knows this Narcissa was with her other mate before he died and conceived Draco he only carries my name because we were married at the time. … Oh My Lord please more... His farther is a foreigner from France he died when he could not get to Narcissa because someone tied him down and would not let him I assume it was his family as they did not like their creature inheritance..." He said nothing else as he did as I said before wrapping his hand around Draco.

Voldemort bobbed his head faster wanting to hear Lucius call out for more again.

I could see Rabastan undo his own pants as he watched but he did not touch himself. I knew why as his inheritance of a natural submissive of the same creature as I can not do what he is not told sexually. I leave him like that for now. I stand and place Sev in my chair and sit on the floor facing the others to watch and be ready for when they finished.

Lucius was moving his hand on Draco in time with Voldemort sucking him. I could not help but order them about.

"Lucius Take Draco in your mouth. Voldemort go faster and deep throat him please."

I groan as both do as I asked Lucius taking Draco as far into his mouth as he could without choking as Draco was quite big for his age. Voldemort kept

Lucius in his mouth deep throating him and swallowing around him to please not only me but Lucius had a reaction that caused him to choke on Draco as he took him in further then he should have being the first time doing so.

I heard Sev whine above me and I rub his thigh my hand touching him close to his cover cock. As we watch Voldemort becomes even harder in his pant as Lucius lifts up and bucks his hips calling out as he lets go of Draco. "My Lord ...Oh I'm..." He did not finish what he was saying as his eyes closed in pleasure as he came down Voldemort's throat a second later.

He Swallows all of what Lucius gives him before removing him from his mouth and looking back at me. "Do the same if you can with Draco he is bigger the Lucius though so if you can't do as far as you can take."

Lucius turns to watch as Voldemort Swallows Draco whole as well Surprising us with how well he can suck cock. We all moan as He swallows around Draco's length Causing Draco to Close his eyes as he scrams out. "OH GOD'S PLEASE MORE!"

Draco is proving how much of a virgin he is by how fast he is to cum in Voldemort's mouth just seconds after he screams out. Voldemort just swallows what Draco gives him yet again before lifting off of Draco.

"Good job Voldemort please rest and watch as I Please Sev and Rabastan before I take care of you."

I turn around And lick Sev's covered cock through his pants before undoing his pants and taking him out. I wrap my hand around him and jerk him off to see what reactions I get from him. I am not disappointed.

"Oh Please ...Master... Please..." he begs only minutes after I start.

"Harry call me harry Sev."

"M..H..harry... Please I need.. I need so much."

"I know love I know." No one seemed to notice my word choice.

I quickly engulf his cock inside my mouth bobbing up and down at a fast pace. His hands quickly go to my hair holding on and bucking his hips wildly. The others gasp and moan watching us closely. I can hear Voldemort as he undoes his pants and grabs himself so as not to cum while watching us. Rabastan whimpers and I reach a hand over and play with his cock while sucking strongly on Sev's cock. He quickly starts to buck his own hips into my hand.

"MMM Harry Please Please I need to please let me cum." Sev begs above me seems Rabastan isn't the only natural submissive that has to have permission for anything.

I lift up for a brief second to say "Come for me Sev come for me now!"

I quickly suck him hard and faster then before wanting him to cum with so much pleasure. He bucks his hips and shoves my head down forcing me to deep throat him. I don't mind. I swallow around him as he cums down my throat with a scream. "HARRY!"

I swallow all of what he gives me cleaning him when hes done and putting his cock back in his pants knowing he does not want everyone to see. I move over not slowing my hands movement on Rabastan as I do so. I look into his eyes and see how wild he has become.

"Rabastan.. Calm down now you are not a beast you do not feed forcefully."

He looks into my eyes before closing his own. "Master help me. I ..I...I don't know how to stop."

"I know I can see that." I stand and kiss him hard forcing his mouth open my tongue entering his mouth and exploring his mouth. I let go of his cock and grab his legs lifting him up and turning so I can sit with him on my lap. I break the kiss. "Guys well this is why I said we had a year and Voldemort you owe me for this even though I still will not mate to him right now I will fix what you caused by not fully mating to him when you found out he was one of yours. None of you look into his eyes until I have him sated."

They all looked shocked and Sev looked scared out of his mind. "Sev second door on the right go on its the potions lab go have fun this will only scare you more if you stay."

He quickly got up and left with and thank you from his lips. I take Rabastan's lips again kissing him deeply and jerking my hips upwards against him grinding our cocks together his uncovered mine covered. He pressing against me wildly not able to stop himself. I bring my hand around and wrap it around his cock again jerking him wildly.

He breaks the kiss. "Please ..Please I need... Please let me cum Master."

"Rabastan...Cum for me." I say breathlessly as I jerk him even faster.

He jerks his hips in time with my hand for a few more minutes before he screams and cums all over my shirt and hand. I let his cock go and look at the others. They look Scared and not much better then Sev did when I asked him to leave. Voldemort looks more scared then the others because he knows it is his fault Rabastan was wild. Rabastan gets off my lap and kneels on the floor not looking at anyone.

"Master... I...I'm sorry I lost it please don't hit me."

I growl and stand up. "I will not hit you but you will now be in my bed tonight with Sev and me and perhaps Voldemort as well but right now I want you to go bring Sev back out here. Voldemort you can wait for right now."

I sit back down as Rabastan quickly goes to where I sent Severus. They are both back before long Sev sitting back in the chair and Rabastan kneeling again. I look at Sev and hes staring at me as I did not clean myself after Rabastan was done.

"Because this was Voldemort's fault he needs to be punished but I am not harsh and I do not plan for all of you to see this. So 4 doors to the right is where the common room is of our sleeping quarters Lucius Rabastan and Draco you three may go there now but for no reason are any of you to become sexual as we all just learned how Rabastan reacts. Sev and Voldemort stay here with me."

The others stood and went to the rooms. I took my shirt off and stood. I turned to Sev knowing he saw my back.

"Sev as I said our childhoods were similar but that's not why I wanted you to stay. I wanted you to understand the punishment Voldemort is being giving. He may be Dominate but as you can see he does do submissive things like what we just did and he and I both have yet to find completion. This is the only forcefully gain thing I will make anyone do that does what he did."

I turn to look at Voldemort. He looks whiter then normal. Hmm does he know what I am going to have him do.

"Voldemort much like what I just had you do but with something added your punishment is to suck me off without you finding completion until I allow you to do so. But first I want you to strip fully I want to see you as you are now before you gain you soul pieces back."

Severus just looked on as Voldemort stood and slowly started to strip as he was told. He was clumsy but he managed to strip within 15 minutes.

"Now Sev please watch and if you like you may join in. Voldemort I want you to now strip me fully."

I stood and held my arms out. Voldemort stood still as a board not moving. Sev looked at him with hunger in his eyes seems he was horny again so I may just see him join in on this.

"I am not going to take you Voldemort just do as I say it is your punishment for making Rabastan into what in all rights is a wild animal. Now strip me."

He jerked and started to moved to me before looking down and grabbing my pants first my shoes long gone before we even started our talk. He undid my pants and started to pull them down kneeling as he got to the last I lifted one foot and then the other to help him take them off. He stood back up and did not move again.

I sat back down and looked up at him. "Kneel Voldemort and explore my body before you suck my cock."

He knelt and looked at the floor before slowly moving his hand to my neck running it down my chest and back up not going far enough to touch my cock. He was afraid of what I would make him do I knew that but he needed to be punished for causing a wildness to overcome Rabastan. Sev watched and licked his lips looking at my body and Voldemort's as well. He looked like he would jump us if he was not a natural submissive.

"Sev you may touch me if that is what you wish to do. Voldemort you must touch every part of my body not just my chest. I know you do not wish to submit to me but if you don't you will die after the year is out or be forced to do so in my wild state Rabastan's wild state is nothing compared to a Dominate Incubus wild state. I wish to avoid that as much as possible."

Sev was quick to do as he was given permission to do his hands roamed my chest playing with my nipples pinching them. I moaned at his touch. Voldemort took a few minutes and my jerking my hips up before he touched my cock with his hands. Sev eyed my cock with a look that could only be called lustful hunger. I smirked maybe getting him ready to mate with me will not take as long as I thought it would.

"Sev god's your hands are so good do that more. Voldemort please please touch me harder then that I will not break."

Sev pinched my nipples harder. Voldemort looked at me for a minute before wrapping his hand around my engorged cock pumping my cock fast. It seemed Voldemort wanted to make me cum with just his hand. I looked down at his lap and noticed he was no longer hard his punishment making him go limp in his fear.

"Sev it seems his fear has made him unable to keep his cock hard for me would you mind giving him a hand with that. I do still wish to suck him after his punishment is over." I groaned as Voldemort jerked faster and held me tighter.

Sev got off the chair and knelt next to Voldemort and reached with his hand into Voldemort's pants taking his flaccid cock and rubbing it gently. He also uses his other hand to force him to look at him. Kissing him roughly. I moan at the sight bucking my hips wildly.

"MMM Sev so fucking hot. Please please I need more. Make him moan for more Sev. Make him want to please me so I will suck his cock like I did yours."

Sev wildly kissed Voldemort forcing him to open his mouth. I could see his tongue enter Voldemort's mouth as his hand sped up on his rapidly engorging cock. Voldemort slowed his movements on my cock and I cried out with pleasure.

"Oh god's your so hot Sev kissing him like you own him. Gods please.."

Voldemort forced himself away from the kiss and looked at me jerking his own hips into Sev's hand.

"Voldemort please please suck me I need so much. Sev don't let him cum but please play with his bum nice and slowly gently to."

Voldemort tensed before relaxing and leaning down he engulfed my cock inside his warm mouth. I tried not to jerk and force him to take my cock deeply. It was so hard not to but I wanted to see Sev make him do it with his movements. Sev slowly worked his free hand down Voldemort's back Grabbing his ass gently before pinching it. My hands moved to Voldemort's head without warning Voldemort sucked hard on my cock.

"Oh god's do that again please." I couldn't help but beg it felt so good and I had not felt this way before.

Sev slowly put one finger at Voldemort's entrance making him tense and stop sucking on me but he relaxed after a few seconds and began again this time harder and bobbing fast. I watch as Sev plays with Voldemort's entrance before sucking on his own fingers and pressing one into him. I groan as Voldemort takes me all in deep throating me like his life depended on it moaning around me and moving his hips after a bit. He's enjoying what Sev is doing to him.

I look into Sev's eyes he is enjoying himself to. I cant help but hold Voldemort's head down when he tries to lift up he fights me but relaxes and sucks with all his might trying to make me cum so he can lift his head.

"SEV! Voldemort! Gods so so sexy please more. Make him moan more Sev god's that feel sso good."

Sev inserts another finger inside Voldemort's entrance making him moan again around me just like i asked. I buck my hips wildly fucking Voldemort's mouth now I can't help myself anymore.

"SSSo good god's why did it take so long for me to get you all." I slipped into parsletounge I knew but apparently they both liked it as the both groaned and moved faster.

As I got closer my parsletounge got even more wilder. "GOD'ssss Pleassse SSSeverusss need you to make him go faster make him squirm with need for me to cum. Pleasse God'sss pleassse."

they both moaned and moved faster well in Voldemort's case he sucked harder as I fucked his mouth faster. It didn't take much longer for me to cum with a scream.

"YESSSSS oh Yesss"

Voldemort swallowed it all and cleaned me before I let him up from my cock. Sev was still working his fingers in Voldemort's entrance like his life depended on it adding a third one before he noticed me stand up and kneel beside them.

"Sev let me get in frount of him. You may continue what your doing though it seems he loves it a lot."

He just nodded and pulled them both back so I could get in frount. I quickly removed Sev's hand and swallowed Voldemort's cock whole deep throating him like no tomorrow as Sev worked his fingers faster.

"GOD's Master! SEV! Please let me cum now please I beg of you let me cum now." He begged for the first time since his own inheritance so long ago.

My answer and Sev's were to go faster and harder until he let out a shoaut loud enough that the others in the common room would no doubt hear.

"YES! God's I'm sorry for what I did but GOD's YES!"

He fell against the chair in frount of us as his body gave into the pleasure he received from us.

I lifted him and sat him in the chair quickly removing Sev's fingers and turning to Sev who once again had a raging hard cock in his pants.

"Sev may I fix you again?"

I asked because he may not want me to do so. But as a reply Sev stood and striped off his shirt and pants quicker then I could say anything else. "Please Harry please"

I forced him onto the other chair and wrapped my hand around him jerking his cock as fast as I could making him moan his pleasure. He bucked his hips fucking my hand tossing his head back and forth wildly.

"Sev cum for me again." I take him in my mouth again and suck him hard as he cums for a secound time with a very loud shout.

"YES!"

-End of lemon-

In the common room The others heard both Voldemort's and Severus's Shouts and smiled. "Looks like they enjoyed the punishment master gave our Lord a little much doesn't it Draco."

Draco nodded before pointing to Rabastan who seemed to be panting now. They had found the big bed chamber shortly after coming into the common room so they shoved Rabastan in and shut him in as they were not allowed to do anything sexually to help him only master could do that now.

Minutes later they saw me enter carrying their Lord and mate followed by Sev They all noticed that me and Voldemort did not have clothes on but knew they were not mated. I did not see Rabastan. They pointed to the bedroom door and said. "Master he needs you again he heard both Sev and Our Lord shout in pleasure he may have heard more I am not sure how well he can hear."

I nodded but knew I could not do so this time he needed to learn how to control it but I did take Voldemort and Sev into the room laying Voldemort on the bed as he was now asleep exhausted after all we did today. Rabastan was kneeling by the bed.

"Rabastan you must control it I can not help this time I am to full from all of our activities if I do any more I will be over fed and that is just as bad as you are now.

Author's note: this chapter and any more chapters will not be beta'd as I do need to find me some if anyone is interested in betaing my story or one of my new ones that I am working on please message me and answer these questions.

Is slash ok for you?

Do you enjoy yaoi as that is what I write as you can see?

Do you have enough time to beta for me like at lest 5 hours a week.

Can you beta in and orderly fashion and get it back to me in a time limit of no less then at least 3 days?


	3. Chapter 3

It was not long before I heard Lucius and Draco say good night and head to the other rooms to sleep. I motion for Sev to lay next to Voldemort before I lay next to him and call to Rabastan.

"Come lay behind me Rabastan I will try to calm you so you can sleep."

He did as he was told with only a slight move of his hips against me as he lay down. Sev was asleep before I could even say good night. Rabastan had some trouble calming down but after an hour he to fell asleep before I finally fell asleep.

\- Time jump -

I woke with a jolt as I felt two sets of hips grind against me one on my frount and one on my back. I opened my eyes to see both Sev and Rabastan awake grinding on me. Neither could gain what the seek though so I don't know why they started that while I was asleep let alone Voldemort was asleep still. Not that I didn't like it but if we were to start to get to know one another we could not keep getting distracted like this.

"Sev, Rabastan stop we can't do this again we all need to finish the talk I had planed yesterday you all need to know some things. Sev you can guess some of it but not all of it."

The reluctantly stopped and sat up. I sat up as well.

"We need to wake the others. Sev go wake Draco and met us in the common room. Rabastan you wake Lucius. I will wake Voldemort."

T hey nod and get up to do as I asked. I lean over and kiss Voldemort forcing his mouth open. His body reacts to me but he doesn't wake yet. I press my body to his back side. He jolts awake and jumps out of the bed.

"Sorry was just trying to wake you nicely. We all need to finish the talk from last night. The other should be getting up now and making there way to the common room where breakfast should be set up by the house elves. We shall leave Rodolphus and Narcissa to sleep for a while yet they do not need to know what we are going to talk about."

He just nods not coming closer. He is still naked from last night. I toss him some robes to put on. " there if that will make you feel better."

I stand and grab my own robe to cover myself with before walking out to the common room Voldemort following behind me. The others are already sitting and eating when we walk in.

"Sorry I scared him how I woke him up." That's all I needed to say for them to understand why Voldemort was acting the way he was.

We all eat slowly because we all know our talk will be a long one that I wish I didn't have to have. I was the last to finish eating as I was stalling. I sigh and stand up not looking at anyone. I am suppose to be the protector but how will they see me after they all know how I grew up and what my life has truly been like.

I square my shoulders and remove the robe from my shoulders not allowing it to fall past my waist. I keep my back to them as I hear gasps from the ones who did not see them last night. None move from where they are.

"These are from my muggle uncle from the time I turned ten till the time I was able to leave he did this to me every summer Dumbledore sent me back. I was always to weak by time he started marking me to do anything I was hungry and thirsty to weak to stand." I stop talking and cover myself again sitting on the floor where I stood.

The first to say anything was the last person I thought would say anything. Rabastan growled before he spoke. "Master do we get to hurt him to please say we do."

I looked up shocked. They all seemed to want to know the answer to that.

"You already did. Before the end of the war. I made sure you found them you destroyed three houses around them good thing I made sure both were empty at the time so no one innocent got killed for it. You killed him and my cousin my aunt I managed to grab and run with as she was just as hurt as I was."

They looked perplexed. They had not realized I had led them somewhere during the war.

"Yes I led you there I sent the location through the link I share via the soul piece to make sure of it. You thought it was where muggleborns were hiding. I ended it not even two hours later."

"B..But why would you do that?"

I smirked. "Why indeed Rabastan. I had seen into Dumbledore's head why would I not do it after that."

They stilled when I said that. They waited for me to go on.

"I saw what he had planed for me. I saw what the prophecy really said and meant. Even before I knew what I was I knew you were mine. He had meant for me to be raped before I was of age but my uncle would not do it because he thought my godfather would rip him to shreds which of course he would have but he was the one that came up with the idea to send you after them. Dumbledore will get what is coming to him soon enough."

Voldemort actually came up to me and sat behind me wrapping his arms around me. "You are Strong master. Stronger then even I. I did not have that when I was younger though it was hard it was not that hard."

"He had they train me to be submissive he wanted me to become one instead of the dominate I am. He wanted me for a broodmare for his spawn. Why it failed I am not sure but I am glad it did. He is even worse then I would be wild. I know who his lover was and what he likes sexually. He is cruel but his lover got away from him by becoming a dark lord and he's still alive not dead as the people think. He's soon to be released but he has no where to go but to Dumbledore if he wants to have a roof over his head."

Only one dared to ask who I meant. Draco who has been silent since yesterday. " who was Dumbledore's lover?"

"You won't believe it but it was Gindlewald. They were lovers as young adults neither being mated at the time. He is a submissive but he has no dom doesn't seem to need one well he didn't he may need one now. I have a feeling who he would be mated to but to get him here would require a lot of maneuvering and a visit to where he is held. That is if Dumbledore doesn't have him killed first."

They all nod. "Alright enough of my past all of you know my school years being manipulated by the old goat so I will not get into them except to say I regret having to kill the familiar of a Hogwarts founder after so long."

Severus was the one to comment about that. " mean it was true you fought a Basilisk in second year? Do you know way one can do with it even after its dead? And you just left it down there?"

I smirk at that. "Did you even look in the potions stores last night Severus? Its the only thing in there literally could not put anything else in there. Good thing Salazar left his books down there or I would not have it still. He made one heck of a stasis charm that is long lasting."

Severus's eyes went wide with longing at that he came over and Slinked his way onto my lap. Hugging me close. Voldemort was tense behind me.

"No worries I brought his whole library here with his permission even brought him and a few things for us to hatch soon too."

He nodded and loosened his hold and stood. "Alright master." He was still scared from this morning but its ok. Severus kept his hold not wanting to move I guess but his scent had changed and it was driving me nuts.

I am sure Rabastan smells him to. I became sure when I heard a growl behind me. Sev was ready after only hearing what Dumbledore had done interesting. He must have cared for me before now for that to be possible.

"Rabastan do not make me chain you to the wall. He may be ready but that doesn't mean you can go wild for it. I may be having an issue with control but I should be you shouldn't have been but that isn't your fault that's Voldemort's fault. Sev love can you go back in the bedroom for me or go to the potions lab but make sure to ward against both of us please. I shall give you what you desire later though promise."

Sev just moved his hips before trying to stand not that after his action I was going to let him up.

I grabbed his hands and moved him to lay on the floor under me.

"Sev you really shouldn't have done that"

I kissed him roughly licking his lips wanting him to open his mouth. Another growl behind us. Shit forgot he was still in the room they all are damn. I grin my hips down before standing back up.

"Go Sev now. God's be damned if you don't I will scare you and Rabastan will lose it as well."

He didn't take the chance this time he left at a run to the potions lab. I felt wards go up on it strong enough to keep Rabastan out but not sure if they were enough to keep me out. I turn to see that not one but all of the others were holding Rabastan back. He was fighting them like mad. They could barely hold him.

"Rabastan! Enough control yourself."

All the reply I got was growling before he broke lose and ponced on me. I picked him up easily and took him into the bedroom the others following behind. I tossed him on the bed quickly following him down pressing my weight down to hold him as I grab the cuffs from under the bed.

"Now are you gonna cool it or do I really have to chain you to this bed?"

He bucked his hips so I closed the cuffs around his wrists.

"Those are magically enhanced by myself just two days ago Rabastan you will not and can not break what your Dominate incubus has made. I will let you off the bed when its time for lunch until then you shall remain alone in here."

I stood and left the others slowly following me.

"None of you are to go in there. And leave Sev a lone I am sure he is checking to see exactly how much of the snake I was able to harvest for him."

We all grabbed a book from the shelf in the common room at random and began to read waiting for Sev to come back or for lunch to be ready or for the other two of the house to come knocking.


	4. Chapter 4

At lunch time I walked into the bedroom to see if Rabastan was calm now. What I found scared me like nothing else has. He was sitting up arms behind him still in the cuffs. His eyes were darker then ever. But the part that scared me most was the blood staining the bed from his wrists. He must have tried to get the cuffs off even though I had made them myself.

"Why Rabastan Why did you try to get out of them?" I said as I moved onto the bed.

He looks down and cries. "I..I'm S..Sorry Master. But they are tempting me so. Why when they know are they tempting me sooo much."

I don't understand the others have been reading and looking at the rest of the house. So I can only ask him what he means. "Rabastan what do you mean none of us have been doing anything sexuall in the house..." Then it hits me I didnt tell his brother not to do anything with Narcissa crap his own brother has been tempting him.

"Crap I'm Sorry Rabastan I forgot to tell your brother about your state so he wouldn't cause this. Though I didn't think you could hear them on the third floor."

He looks bewildered and scared but he pulls at the cuffs again pleadingly. I quickly write a note and send it directly to Rodolphus so he will stop tormenting his own brother.

I call to the others that have no doubt entered the common room by now. Each come slowly into the room and stop before getting any closer.

"Umm we have a big issue it seems hes gone completely wild even his brother can cause him to act this way and has been all morning." I sigh resigned to what must be done to help him.

Before I speak I can hear a roar and crashing from upstairs and before I know it I have one very upset Rodolphus in the bedroom yelling.

"What do you mean I have driven him wild today and not to have sex with my mate!"

"Just what I said and Voldemort was punished for his part in it last night. Until I mate with your brother no sexual action is allowed in this house he can hear it from 3 floors down even I have not gotten that out of control but then I have had a few months before my actual inheritance to read about this stuff before I had to deal with it."

He just nodded before turning and starting back out the door.

"Oh by the way Rodolphus you enter here again and I will chain you away from Narcissa for a whole day. These are my mated rooms and I will not have them desecrated again before the bonding's are finished."

"Yes master. Sorry master." With that he left back to his mate.

I summoned a plate of food into the bed room so as we could feed Rabastan without releasing him.

"Who wants to feed him first?" They all jumped to do it first but Severus with glinting eyes straddled Rabastan and held out a piece of fruit to him. Well that was one way of becoming first to feed Rabastan Sev must be connected to him as much as he is to me.

Author's Note: I do realize I have an error in the previous chapter during the Lemon it will get fixed in time after I get a beta so I do not fix a chapter twice. And I do realize this chapter is short but it is not the shortest I have written. I promise next one will be longer but it will be a Lemon on a big part. Next Chapter We have Sev mated Finally and Rab is satisfied but not mated in the next chapter But I promise the next one after that will have him mated to at least one person.


	5. Chapter 5

I can't help but watch while Sev feeds Rabastan he's so sexual in the way he does it. He feeds him a whole orange before he lets anyone else feed him.

Each of them in turn feed Rabastan like Severus did. When Voldemort steps up I stop him.

"Do you really think it wise for you to feed him after all this mess was started because of you? And you will make him worse if you feed him the way the others have."

He sighs. "I know master but I want to feed him because it is my fault. I want to make it up to him."

I nod and allow him to continue. He doesn't feed him the way the others do but he does feed him the most food.

"Enough please I I need please." Rabastan begs.

"Alright Sev care to have some fun? I know your done eating as well as you did try to share that orange with him in more ways than one." I laugh remembering how he fed him using his lips to hold the fruit.

Sev grins and goes to the bed again. "Yes Please Master."

-Lemon-

"Alright sev you know what to do."

He just nods before letting his hands roam Rabastan's body with clothes on. Rabastan moans and presses closer to him.

"Please don't tease me I need so damn much."

Rabastan looks to me with wild eyes begging me to boss Sev around.

"Sev take his pants off now." I do like to please them when they look so good.

Severus Slowly makes his way to Rabastan's waist undoing his pants and pulling them down when Rabastan lifts his hips. He springs free of the confining pants with a groan that is almost a growl.

I walk to the head of the bed and sit next to Rabastan's head.

"What do you wish for Rabastan tell me and I'll get Sev to give it to you."

Sev has yet to touch him below his waist. Though Rabastan is trying his hardest to get him to with his movements.

"Master please make him touch me please I need please please."

I smile and look at Sev who is watching me for what to do next. "Go on Sev give him what he wants."

I look around and find the others are watching but none are touching each other and none are close to Voldemort because they are unsure if I will allow it after yesterday. I hear a growl beside me and I know Sev has begun touching Rabastan's Cock.

"Sev easy do not being him off till he is begging me for it I want him to be fully satisfied when we are done so we can let him up."

Rabastan tries to bite me but I moved my arm before he could. "Now Rabastan that's not nice."

Sev slows his movements and causes Rabastan to whimper in frustration. I look back at him and lean down. "Should I kiss you while he plays or are you going to bite me if I do?"

"Please master I'll be good I I just please I need it please let me cum now."

I smirk. "Not yet Rab." I kiss him hard so he can't reply just yet.

I can feel his body becoming tense as the pleasure builds within him. I lick his lips before he opens them letting me explore his mouth. Before too long I pull away and look into his eyes.

"Please please let me now I need it so bad please." He begs me again.

"Sev suck him till he loses himself and please do swallow it all if you can."

Sev quickly takes Rabastan into his mouth and begins to suck. Rabastan bucks his hips wildly his words incoherent now. It doesn't take long before Rabastan growls his release and slumps to the bed again. Sev moves away after licking him clean.

-End Lemon-

I look at Rabastan's face to find he has fallen asleep deeply.

"Aw look he's cute when he's exhausted isn't he?"

Everyone agrees readily as I remove the cuffs from Rabastan.

"Sev I do want to know by the end of the day what potion equipment and ingredients you want or need there is another storage cupboard in there for what you desire lust get me a list and I will get them."

He quickly nods and heads off to the lab again to re-inspect what is there and to make his list of what he needs.


	6. Chapter 6

I was reading while the others where settling in better and looking around the house when Severus came back into the common room with a list that I wish I didn't ask for. It has to be a good ten feet long. He stood in front of me for a moment before kneeling.

"Master… um I mean harry I have the list you asked for."

I smile slightly at his gesture.

"It's ok Sev I know it will be hard to keep up with what I ask you all have been calling me Master since you got here I haven't said anything cause I know it's what they said you had to call me. Though I am surprised at how long your list ended up being Minerva gave me a list of what you had at the school I didn't realize there could be so much more. But no matter we shall both go out tomorrow or the next day depending on what happens tonight with you. She is our ally without being seen by the old goat as being so. It seems your and her roles have switched she is now a spy for us though I did not ask it of her she did it I guess to prove something or she agrees with me on a lot of things."

He looked away. "Sorry master I just kept thinking what all I wanted to try and the more I thought of the longer the list became."

"Like I said its fine I am not the best potions student as you know but I do like them and wish to learn in time. Have you seen the others? Rabastan is still out but he should wake soon it's almost dinner and he will have to feed himself this time."

"Draco was well he tried to get into the lab but I blocked everyone from it. I don't even want him in there even though I know he's good at potions. I… um"

"Yeah I thought of that to Draco has a lab to but it's not finished yet I only have the storage rooms done one of which has some of the Basilisk in it as well just not as much as yours and will be locked to him until he passes his mastery in any case so we do not find ourselves one mate less by accident."

"Thanks and I will get him through that and you if you like as the mastery written test is graded and given by another master and the practical is watched by 3 masters other than the one that taught the potions student. Marvalo was in the library just sitting staring at the dark arts books he can't read I think some of them are Salazar's books. Lucius was just walking around."

"Figures he would mourn his being allowed to read whatever he wanted Though I did not say I did not have copies that were written out by me and in here did I? There is ways around his restrictions even the ministry did not notice them when they looked over the house before I went to the auction. Lucius I expect will be here again soon as I kept the dinning to Malfoy times and Hogwarts eating times. Rabastan is waking up slowly now. But later are you sure your ready I know your scent says you are but are you sure you are?"

He fidgets slightly.

"Master… I am sure but please be gentle."

"Of course Sev. Now come sit with me dinner is arriving. And here comes the others and Rabastan is on his way out as well."

He stands and sits on the love seat with me just as I set my book on the side table and Rabastan join us kneeling where Severus was just at. The others enter just seconds later sitting where they feel comfortable.

"I am glad you all have been exploring well most of you have anyways. Marvalo I was told you were in the library staring at the Dark arts books that are warded against all of you. And I assume since Sev uses that name that is what you prefer as legally it is not allowed for you to go by Voldemort anymore. Draco when you pass your mastery your potions lab will be unlocked to you I will buy double of everything Sev has on his list for yours when me and him go out soon. So please leave his space alone until he invites you into it. Rabastan you look better no more tempting I take it?"

He did look better and Draco was beaming. Marvalo had a small smile on his face with the use of his name. Lucius seemed distant I wonder what's wrong with him I will have to ask him while alone.

"Lucius we will talk alone after we eat if you don't mind that is unless you're not ready to talk just yet. But know this the extra door in your private room is to your study you may enter it tomorrow as it will be fully set up by then by Malfoy house elves as they knew how your study in Malfoy manor looked I gave them rain in doing it so it looks the same but of course no dark artifact will be in there yet though I have another home for us for after you all are freed that will have everything as it was for each of you. Now let's eat."

Lucius looks at me and nods about the study and looks happy about the other home that is for later. We all start to eat the delicious meal my house elves have made of all our favorite foods. Rabastan remained kneeling on the floor his nature not allowing him to heed my wants right now but it's the least I could ask for with how he has been all day.

I found that Marvalo and I have similar taste in food. He and I both like fruits that are fresh and smell undiluted by chemicals. Severus shares my love of Treacle tarts. Rabastan shares all of it due to his incubus having the same dietary needs. Lucius like white wine with his food. Draco enjoys butterbeer like I do.

After we finished a house elf popped in.

"Master harry There be people in the hospital wing being tended to a Miss Minerva brought them and left quickly after. She be saying to be careful and to keep all yours slaves with you from now on. I's think these people be the slaves you sent to the cottage they weren't hurt badly but Miss Hermione came as well after they show up said she will stay with them here."

I frown. "Thank you Mimsy When they are done being treated set them up on the second floor same with Hermione And make sure all mail is checked before being brought near anyone here. Oh and have another Elf check on Gindlewald please. It looks like payback has started earlier than expected."

"Yes sir it will be done. Oh Ministry has allowed a visit to him set for next week Monday. And you's can't forget you must get Mister Slave mate registered quickly to free him and be free from old goat he has moved his plans up. He's be planning to finalize it in 2 weeks if he catches you out he will make it binding unless mated properly to at least one mate master."

"Thank you that will be all Mimsy."

She popped out. I look around to the others they seem to be in shock. Severus seems to be fearful now he turns to me with pleading eyes.

"Calm Sev it will be fine none of you shall lose me to the goat and the others are fine. Though it does make it a bit more problematic for going out but we shall make due."

That doesn't seem to calm any of them. Draco begins to whine coming to kneel next to Rabastan. Lucius just curls around Marvalo and whimpers hiding his face.

"Sev come here let me hold you."

Severus moves onto my lap and curls his arms around me.

"Lucius I understand you may not be fully accepting of me but please do not hide your worry from me."

I hear more whimpers from him but he doesn't move. Marvalo comforts him and nods to me understanding.

"Sev are you still sure you are ready? We can wait you know."

He doesn't say anything just shifts on me nuzzling into my neck. Draco lays his head on my knee rubbing against it whining. Rabastan does the same with my other knee.

"Easy guys just tell me what you want these scents are hard to tell with mixed as they are."

Sev just shifts his hips against me. And Rabastan just purrs. Draco is the one the lifts his head to answer.

"You of course master. And by the looks of it Lucius wants Marvalo to pound him into tomorrow but doesn't want to ask for it."

I look over to Marvalo and Lucius and sure enough Draco is right Lucius is teasing him and rutting against him begging for it without saying anything to anyone just whining.

"So I see Dray. Lucius, Marvalo, if neither of you want fully mated to me tonight I advise you to take your play to another bedroom. Do have fun. I know I am going to love my own time."

Marvalo stands and picks Lucius up and heads towards a bedroom he's not even trying to get to the one Lucius came out of this morning. He must really be horny. I smirk.

-Lemon-

I buck my hips up into Severus.

"Damn you three if you aren't careful I won't even get up into the bedroom. Two of you haven't ever done this before."

They slowly stand so I can stand with Sev as I am not letting him out of my arms. I carry him into our shared bedroom with Draco and Rabastan following.

I lay Sev in the center of the bed before turning to the other two.

"Are you both sure of this? If not you may leave this room now."

They both smile before striping their shirts off effectively giving their answer.

"Very well then. Strip completely then I want you to strip me before stripping Sev understand?"

The nod before turning to each other and each stripping the others pants and underwear off. I stand fully so they may easier get my own off. They kiss and lick my body as they take my shirt off together. Rabastan kneels and takes my pants off as I didn't put any boxers on today.

Severus lays on the bed watching as I turn to watch Draco and Rabastan climb onto the bed to undress him. He moans and bucks his hip at our bodies being in full view for him. Rabastan kisses him tenderly before slowly taking his shirt off of his body. Draco rubs him through his pants gaining bucks from sev before he removes Sev's pants slowly enjoying the unveiling of his body.

"Mmm Sev your body is so sexy. Dray nice foreplay. Rabastan care to let him practice on you while I make love to Sev?"

Rabastan looked at Draco roaming his body with his eyes before laying down close to Sev but not close enough to touch. "Please." He was excited to have Draco explore his body.

"Draco make sure you prepare him as well while you're at it he's next."

I crawl onto the bed and lay beside Severus and let my hands map out his body. Pinching his nipples and slightly playing with his cock. I then let my lips and tongue explore his body slowly lavishing his body with love and affection.

"Please master don't tease me."

I smirk. "Not teasing mapping your body love. Look at Draco he's doing the same to Rabastan. And your just like Rabastan your body cannot release without being allowed by your dominates. I want your time with me to be marvelous and wonderful."

He looks over and groans his eyes meeting Rabastan's both filled with want and desire for more. They both buck their hips at the same time.

"Sexy all three of you are. Sev I am going to prepare you now I don't know how much more I can handle before trying to take you without preparing you."

He whimpers and I hear Rabastan call out for Draco to suck his cock while he prepares him. Sounds like fun. I slowly make my way down Sev's body sucking on his nipples before going lower. I pause at his waist line to see if he will beg me to suck him.

"Please … please master suck me please…"

"If you wish love."

I take him into my mouth as I reach out for the lube and coat my fingers with it slowly placing one at his entrance rubbing gently. I suck him slowly as he relaxes I push one finger in moving it in and out waiting for him to relax more before adding another.

I can hear Rabastan calling out as Draco does the same after I had put the lube between us. Sev just bucks his hips trying to get me to go faster but he is too pleased to speak more. After what seems like hours when it's only minutes I decide he's prepared enough and remove him from my mouth as I remove my fingers.

I slowly make my way up his body and kiss him fiercely.

"Ready love?"

He looks into my eyes. "Please master now."

I kiss him again as I coat myself before lifting his legs to my shoulder and placing my cock at his entrance and pushing in slowly. He's so tight I can barely stand it. Once I am all the way seated I pause to let him adjust to my size as I am a bit bigger then Marvalo is.

"Sev So tight god's be damned I don't know how long I can stand to let you adjust love you feel so dang good."

"M…master! Please move. Pound into me and take me like you want to." He bucks his hips wildly.

"Oh god's Sev."

I give in and thrust into him just how he asked my beast taking over as I lost control at his words. I could feel Draco and Rabastan stop what they were doing and watch us as they heard what Sev said. I couldn't slow myself down I had to take him and make him mine.

"Master! Harry harder"

That was the last thing I hear Sev say before I lost all control and began pounding into him over and over again. I feel him move in time with me and I know he's speaking I just don't hear it. I kiss him passionately at some point during our love making.

I can feel my climax building and I know I will lose it soon. But I have to make him cum with me. I slow myself down so I can talk to him.

"Sev so close have to make you cum with me please have to." That was all I got out before I wrapped my hand around his cock and started pumping him.

"Harry! Oh god's please more."

I move my hand faster and jerk my hips into him harder. I can feel that he's as close as I am.

"Please Sev cum with me now!" I growl out before thrusting into him deeply.

"Master!" He says as his muscles tighten around me and we climax together.

As we both calm down I realize what I did and look over to the other two worried they may be scared or have run off.

"I'm sorry Sev I didn't mean to lose control like that."

He stopped me from saying more with a glare.

"Don't you dare regret giving me what I wanted? Marvalo does that hell he hasn't given me what I wanted since the first time with him."

"Oh ok love. But um did I scare Draco and Rabastan or are they just shocked on the bed?"

Draco took that as time to speck.

"We are fine we were fascinated with you and we want you even more now. Come here before Rabastan decides he's going to jump me instead of wait for you to take him."

I smile. "Care to cuddle with Sev then Dray Sev can prepare you if you like or take you first if he feels up to it I am sure he will top me sooner or later" I smirk at Draco's wide eyes.

"You would give up being my first?"

"Indeed I would as I know Sev can be dominating I saw that with Marvalo's punishment it was sexy as hell but I want to watch if he does decide to take you before me though if he does we may have to wait on ours till tomorrow night that is a lot of energy for me and Rabastan to feed on."

Sev looks shocked but happy. "Thank you I may just do that Harry he does look very sexy and I do want to see him under me."

I roll slightly and end up on top of Rabastan he was closer than I thought he was. He gasps and bucks slightly. Draco moves to cuddle with Sev for a bit and to watch me with Rabastan.

"I don't think I can lose it like that again tonight but I will make it good for you promise Raby."

He just smiles and arches up. "Please."

I sit up and look down at him.

"Rabastan it's your first time so it would be easier on you if you were on your hands and knees. No pressure where it may cause you to be uncomfortable. Or you can straddle me and set the pace yourself."

He smirks and sits up before turning over and getting on his hands and knees.

"Master please."

I run my hands over his back and chest coaxing moans out of him.

"Master don't tease me anymore."

"Have it your way then."

I slowly take my cock in hand and line up with his stretched entrance and push into him slowly. He tenses as pain starts from it being his first time. I jerk myself forward to fully seat myself before stilling and wrapping my hand around his deflated cock.

I hear him start to cry. "Shh Raby it's ok the pain will lessen just relax and let me take care of you."

I places kisses down his back to sooth him more my hand on his cock rubs gently coaxing him back to full hardness.

"Master hurts please."

"You know I cannot stop now we must finish but I will hold still until it doesn't hurt or we can go to the other way I mentioned it may hurt less."

He starts to tremble underneath me. I wrap my arms around him letting go of his cock and twist us till we are spooning without me leaving his body. Draco and Sev just watch how I sooth him not knowing how to help.

I let my hands roam his chest trying to calm him down. As he cries.

"Shh Raby it's alright relax."

"M…master please I can't hurts… need…please need masters."

It hits me then that I should have waited since he knows both of his dominates and was partially physical with Marvalo before. I am a dunderhead. I look to Severus who has a look of understanding as what Rabastan says sinks in.

"Sev can you go get him please. Draco you will have to remain a virgin for tonight I am sorry I didn't think of this before. But I will give you what you want tomorrow me and Sev both will. But I do want you to stay and watch so you are not scared about tomorrow. This has to do with incubus nature."

They both nod and Sev gets out of bed not bothering with clothes.

-Pause lemon-

Lucius POV

Marvalo and I breathing heavy from our activities when a knock on the door followed by Severus speaking came through the door.

"Marvalo we need you well Rabastan needs you. Master can't move without hurting him or breaking the mating so sent me to get you when we figured out why he was hurting so much."

I sigh I had wanted to cuddle for longer.

"Guess we have to get out of this bed and go to that one Marvalo."

"Indeed I think I made things worse than I thought. No need to get dressed though we will just get striped when we get there."

He then said loud enough for Severus to hear.

"We're on our way Severus."

We got up and walked to the door opening it to an ashen looking Severus. I hug him to me even though he is naked when he normally would have gotten dressed before leaving bed. Must be bad.

-Return to lemon-

Harry POV

Marvalo and Lucius who is hugging Sev to him finally enter. Rabastan is shaking even more then he was when I sent Severus after Marvalo. They didn't put clothes on thank goodness.

"As you can see I can't sooth him myself his incubus is not happy that his first Dom was not here. Care to help Marvalo my cock feels like it's going to be ripped off if he gets anymore tense and tighter."

They chuckled at me and I growled at them for it.

"Of course master."

"Sorry Lucius but I could not stop the mating without having to chain him until we all were mated to him that would not have been good. Draco already has to wait now but you can cuddle with him and sev and watch."

He just nodded going to where Draco now sat on the bed. Marvalo crawled onto the bed and molded his front to Rabastan's. It seemed to calm him down some.

"Easy Rabastan calm down relax your hurting master and yourself I am here now."

Rabastan moved slightly bringing a moan from me.

"Master harry I'm sorry I … it doesn't hurt as much now."

"It's alright Raby you didn't mean to. If you don't mind we will stay in this position though can I move now?"

He moved his hips again both rubbing against Marvalo and me.

"Master please."

"Alright Raby that's all you had to say. You're so tight though relax some more."

I start to move slowly trying to find the bundle of nerves to send him pure pleasure. Severus and the others watch with fascination. With a snap of my hips again I hear Rabastan call out.

"Master! Need more… need master Marvalo to…"

I think on that and use a hand to push Marvalo onto his back.

"Stay like that got an idea to please him."

I wrap my arms around Rabastan.

"Easy now we are going back to the original position. When we do you will be above Marvalo I will have him scoot up until he is sitting then I will have you suck his cock while I fuck you understand?"

"Master please hurry!"

I make quick work of flipping us over and holding him up so he gets his hands under himself to hold himself up. Marvalo then moves so he is sitting. Before he takes him in his mouth he yells out.

"Harder Faster Master. Please I need."

I am then pushing his head down in reply thrusting into him harder as he takes Marvalo into his mouth sucking him slowly.

"So tight Raby Damn you're just as tight as Sev is. You feel so good wrapped around my cock. Sexy sucking Marvalo at the same time."

He groans around Marvalo as I thrust faster into him.

"Shit Rabastan suck harder."

I reach up and slap him without thinking.

"No he won't give you what you want. He knows how you withheld what Sev wanted so I am going to withhold what you want. God's Raby so good."

I see Lucius Tense at my words and know something is up with that and I will find out later. Sev just blushes and nuzzles Draco's neck before slowly falling asleep exhausted from our earlier activities. Rabastan bucks his hips back onto mine in time with my movements I can feel him and how he is aching for release.

I snap my hips faster.

"Rabastan cum with me."

I say no more and just move my hips faster hitting his pleasure spot over and over until we both climax together. I pull him off of Marvalo as a pull out of him. Marvalo glares at me.

I smirk and with a wave of my hand I place a cock ring around his cock.

"This is what you get if I had known before I would not have allowed you to go off with Lucius. Which by the way both of you have answers to give in the morning."

-End Lemon-

"Now let's all join in the bed and sleep. No one can take that off Marvalo as I did it wandlessly and nonverbal it seems my spells only I can undo when I do them like that. Sleep well and none of you are to leave tonight your all sleeping here since we all ended up needing to be in here."

Draco laid Severus down Beside Rabastan before curling up beside him. I got behind him and motioned for Both Lucius and Marvolo to get behind me.

Author's Note: I know I went from calling him Voldemort to Marvalo but I think I explained it well enough though I at first did not intend to separate the lemon but found it works better this way. And yeah I know I went away from the order I planned on mating them to harry but it also fits best. Also Merry Christmas Everyone. I won't update this fic again till after Christmas. I will try to get all but tri-mated updated before or on Christmas is I can manage it. I do hope the short POV change was well liked.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I woke up to a hyper Rabastan and a giddy Severus. As everyone else woke up it became apparent only Draco, Sev, And Rabastan would willingly talk to me today but I will still get my answers before Rabastan Severus and I headed to the ministry to register our completed mating bond and inform them that I still have three more mates to mate with.

"Draco, Sev, And Rabastan calm it down now. Lucius and Marvalo you both have some answers to give and you will give them or I will use the truth potion on you to get them. Understood? But first our others must be here both of your punishments will be given later but everyone will know what you both are hiding from me."

They looked pale and angry but said nothing and I called a house elf to bring everyone down here to the common room in a few minutes.

When we got into the common room I sat Marvalo and Lucius on different ends of the room.

"Do not even attempt to move to sit together you two eat and be quite till the others get here."

I sat on the couch and the others joined me with Rabastan and Severus on either side of me Draco on the other side of Severus.

A few minutes later Hermione came in followed by the others the children having been left with the house elves. They sat on the other available seats.

"Harry what do you need us for?"

Hermione always ones to ask first.

"Well Marvalo and Lucius have been keeping things from me this will be the second offence for Marvalo first for Lucius. I need you guys to know what they are keeping from me and then while I, Severus and Rabastan are registering I need you to keep them apart for me."

They nod in understanding.

"Now Lucius are you going to tell me what you're hiding willingly or by potion?"

He looks at Marvalo before answering.

"I will not betray my dominate Master."

I growl at him.

"You dare deny my mating right to you. Just because we are not bonded yet?"

"I dare because I am not and will not submit to you willingly."

I look at Marvalo.

"You would allow this when you know what will happen in a year if he does not accept it? You would let me become what would have been done to me. Have you no shame. Do you care that much for what you're hiding more than your own mate's sanity?"

He looks away from me. Before I could say anything else Severus moves.

"How can you do this After all We have been through the childhood you know not only you but both me and harry have had. You hid that you do not give me what I ask for. Yet you do it with Lucius you give him everything he wants. WHY. Do you hate us? Do you wish us dead?"

That gained a response from Marvalo.

"Because Lucius has power you do not have. Lucius enjoys what I do. He does not run when he doesn't get what he wants from me."

I pounce and hold him to the wall.

"You do realize that neither of you have power anymore you both are slaves unless I register you as my mates which I will not you both shall remain slaves until I see fit you will not work to buy your freedom and you will not gain access to your vaults nor will you do what you please or get what was in the works. And I will lock you both out of where you want to be. That means you will have no access to the books anywhere and Lucius will not get into his study I was letting him have it will be done tonight and he will get a peek at it but won't be able to enter it until I say so. But I will get my answers. Severus There is the truth potion in the bedroom draw I took it from your stores at school before they locked it down."

He paled and went limp in defeat. Severus went and got the potion and administered it to Marvalo while I still held him and then to Lucius who Rabastan held after I had Marvalo.

"Now Lucius what are you hiding from me?"

He tries to fight it but he cannot.

"I asked Marvalo to only be his true self with me his Dominate self he is no Submissive. He mated to me first when Severus came I begged him to mate with him as little as possible. He is mine and mine alone."

I growled.

"You are why Sev is unhappy and sees himself as worthless. Did you know if you are not with your mates often enough it can break the bond and kill the one who was the reason behind it? You are lucky that you are not dead Lucius. And Your punishment will be to become broken by the very one you harmed unless he wishes otherwise. Anything else you have hidden from me?"

He smirked at me.

"Yes I am also the reason he had not mated with Rabastan and will not mate with Draco. And I am glad I did it."

I turn to Hermione.

"You will keep them apart no matter what they aren't even to talk."

She nods. I turn to Marvalo.

"Anything he did not tell me?"

He looked up and whimpered.

"He told me he would break the bond if I didn't limit the mating with Severus. He didn't say anything about you or the others until today. I thought he would change his mind after time had passed. An..d And you were wrong yesterday I have done T…that but not willingly. Please don't make me say more the rest has nothing to do with this. Please master don't make me say anything else."

I nod to Severus to administer Marvalo's antidote as I turn back to Lucius.

"You would have killed yourself if he hadn't of done what you said? And why do you want him away from his mates?"

His eyes twinkled. That made me nervous.

"Of course my boy. Why would I want him more powerful then he already is? Granted till late last night he would have said something your wards were hard to get through but not hard enough."

I panicked. Severus acted. He went into his mind and found the connection and broke it quickly. He administered the antidote as well.

"Come let us go Severus Rabastan we need to get registered quickly he is on a war path now."

Rabastan and Severus nodded.

"Hermione look after him but keep him away from the others until I get the Goblins to ward the house tonight. The ministry will know about this as well. See you all when I get back we have much to talk about."

With that I went to the floo with Sev and Rabastan and called out the destination and password for my end. We disappeared quickly and appeared in front of the minister.

"Lord Potter what is the meaning of this!"

"Sorry minister but this was rather urgent and you needed informed and I needed to register my mate bonds and inform about 3 more that are not bonded yet to me. My wards were breached by Dumbledore via a mind link to one of my slaves Lucius Malfoy. I was finding out what was being hidden from me when I found out about it. Dumbledore has played us all a fool. He messed with mating bonds of 3 people and more recently 2 more. The war would not have happened if Dumbledore had not messed with the bonds via the mind link to Lucius. Also he is the cause of the last Dark lord as well and he is still alive as you know and I request him sent to my home to keep him from Dumbledore. I am a Dominate Incubus he tried to change that before I came into my inheritance and he cause me to be abused as a child as well. His contract I did not agree to nor will it come to pass I have bonded with two of my mates and intend to free them today and brought them with me."

His eyes widened.

"He did what! You mean to tell me not only the Voldemort wars but the Gindlewald war could have been stopped if Dumbledore had been detected as the threat?"

"Yes that is what I am saying and by the way it also means I am mated to Tom, Severus, Rabastan, Lucius, and Draco. Gindlewald is submissive and I know who is likely mate is so he will not be a problem either."

He quickly flooed Amelia bones and had he come with an aura and files.

"Amelia sorry to call you here but we have a problem and a man to free that has been locked up for another man's wrong doings for some time now. Gindlewald needs to be given to Lord Potter By the end of today and Dumbledore needs arrested and bond with magic restraints fit from Grunewald's own. And the paper work is for Lord Potter to submit all his mating weather done yet or not so the marriage Contract is annulled right now."

I smiled.

"Thanks Minister it's good to know you remember a Potter Lord is unable to lie. And add Rape to the list of charges My Dom/Sub mate was raped by him he didn't say directly but that is the only one possible or the one who arranged it. Oh and minister If you made him a Bonded Slave He is mine to deal with As each one he has harmed most is either mated to me or is protected by me."

"Good Idea but that is after trial which will be held as soon as possible. All Restrictions will be lifted on your mates. And all Laws will be looked over in a wizamagot hearing laws he supported will need reviewed or changed."

I nod and carry on filling out the mate paperwork for each of my mates and one for Narcissa and Rodolphus so they didn't have to come and do it.

"I filed another mating on two others that are not mine but each other's they will serve their sentence though as they both were my slaves anyways. I do need to talk to the goblins to fix my wards I will make it unplotable and fidelus now."

"Of course Go ahead we will get these filed now Lord Potter."

I nod and head out to Gringotts which doesn't take as long as I thought as they sensed the breach when we did so were waiting for me in the lobby. They came will us to do the wards and tie them to the Potter ring. By time we got home Hermione had filled Lucius in on what he's done over the years to Marvalo. He was crying in Draco's Arms. Draco had been unable to listen to him after half an hour so held him and rocked him But Marvalo was in a state of stone he had not moved since Severus had given him the antidote to the truth potion. I laid him in our bed Draco curled up to him and went to sleep exhausted from holding Lucius. Severus Put Lucius to sleep in his own bed and left after he was asleep. Gindlewald was in the Hospital wing to be looked after till his health was better. I sent an invite to Neville for tomorrow saying I thought I had who he was looking for. The rest of us reads in the common room unable to sleep.

TBC

Sorry for the cliffy but this chapter is long enough I think. And it does have what I said it would in it and a little drama. Next chapter Lucius punishment or no? Gindlewald's creature is Vampire or Dark Immortal fae?


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I woke to hear whimpering in the corner of the room. I sat up and looked around and saw Marvalo in the corner. He was hugging his legs to his chest crying.

"Marvalo why did you leave the bed?"

His head snapped to my direction.

"Master…I…I'm sorry please don't hurt me? Pet will be good pet will not try to run again."

I blinked. It wasn't me he was seeing it was Dumbledore. I turned to wake both Draco and Severus. Rabastan had slept in another room not wanting to be near Marvalo last night.

"Sev, Draco, I need to to wake up and help me with Marvalo."

They bolted upright and looked to the corner. I stood and started over to Marvalo.

"Easy Marvalo its Harry. You're safe now. Look at me and see who you are with now."

Sev and Draco walk behind me not saying anything. Marvalo looks up scared but doesn't try to run from us. I kneel down as I reach him and wrap my arms around him.

"Shh…Easy now clam down. Come back to us."

He blinks and trembles in my arms.

"H...harry? Sev? Draco?"

"Yeah Marvalo?"

He just cries more hiding his face in my shirt. I rock him until he calms down again.

"Its alright Marvalo. We will get through this together. If things went right Dumbledore has been arrested or is on the run from the Ministry. But we have a guest coming after breakfast. Gindlewald is in the hospital wing but will be joining us for breakfast and for after as well. We shall see if I am right about who his mate is then."

We all slowly stood up. Marvalo looked at the ground as we all went out to join the others in the common room. Gindlewald was already there sitting beside Narcissa clinging to her to stay upright.

"Morning I assume you heard what went on in the bedroom. But no worries we shall get through it with him. Gindlewald How do you feel being free at last?"

Everyone nodded to me on the first part. Gindlewald slowly looked at me.

"S…sir. I…I'm feeling a bit tense is all and weak from no magic for however long it has been. I have been told a second war had been done and gone already as well."

"Indeed yet another caused by Dumbledore. And said dark lord is Marvalo here."

He looked to who I pointed at and gasped.

"You delved into the darkest arts not even I went that far."

Marvalo tensed and looked at me.

"He did but he will be reclaiming 6 of the 7 he made I cannot allow the last to be took back as its human occupant is myself who is his dominate mate."

He thought on that before saying anything,

"I see and I assume he went this route because of same reason I went the path I did?"

I nod and motion to breakfast that had finally arrived. We all started to eat Gindlewald ate very slowly not eating much as he was so thin and his body couldn't handle much food. When we were all done we sat around waiting for the guest to arrive.

"He should be here soon. I do hope I was right as well. I don't want to see you without your mate Gindlewald."

He smiled at me.

"It's been a long time since someone cared for me in anyway. The last was His sister who I had hoped would be my mate but she was too unstable by time she was close to becoming of age. I still don't know if it was my spell or Albus' that ended her life by accident."

I frown and try to remember what all I saw in his head the one time I was there. I smiled when I found the right memory.

"His did and he knew it but did not want to tell you that. And you only sent a stunner so yours would not have killed her even if it had hit her."

He looked bewildered before he smiled. The next thing we hear is footsteps coming towards the door. I smile.

"Neville's here and brought his slaves with him."

Gindlewald tried to get up but Hermione made him stay seated.

"It's open Nev. Come on in."

The door opened and Neville came in followed by three males. He did not look around but he did look at me.

"Hey Harry I see you have been busy. And who is the delightful smell I smell? Smells like caramel and hot chocolate. So sweet. And how are the Rain's doing?"

I smirk happy that I was right.

"I am well and mated to two of the five already Dumbledore is most likely on the run as of late last night. The smell is Grindelwald he's next to Hermione. No worries he shall recover from his time in prison just fine. The Rains are well they live here thanks to the old goat interfering with the home I sent them to. Am I right in saying you wish to stay close to him while he is taken care of by my healer?"

He finally looks around the room and zeroes in on Grindelwald and Hermione. His feet take on a mind of their own and walk over and stand in front of Grindelwald before he even has a chance to say anything.

"I…Er Hi. I'm Neville or Lord Longbottom as it is. I'm a high elf by inheritance."

Neither moves both locking eyes. I start to laugh looking at his slaves' bewildered faces.

"Now that is what I call love at first sight!"

TBC

Sorry But you will love the next chapter. Neville comes out of the trance and Grindlewald faints!


End file.
